lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaptain Krossbones
| brandsize=70px | height = 2m | weight= 115 kg | dob= Early 1600's | billed_from = The Carribbean | music = "The Quest" by Alestorm | affiliation = Zenith | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | typen=2 | type1=LPW | type2=Steel | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical Brawler | finisher = "Walk the Plank" (The Rubix Cube) | trainer = | handler = | record = | winpct=50 | wins=1 | losses=1 | abilities= | championships=Currently none | accomplishments = None | retired = }} Kaptain Krossbones is a e-wrestler and pirate who competed for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand. Biography Kaptain Krossbones: the most dreaded pirate of the 17th century Carribbean. One day, while out stealing, looting, pillaging, plundering, and basic pirating 101, Kaptain Krossbones Kafu and his fearsome but simple minded and, well lets face it stupid, crew discovered an island that they had never seen before and set out to explore it. Kaptain Krossbones Kafu got seperated from the rest of his crew through an unfortunate series of events (kicked him off the boat and took off in a mutiny, the only time those idiots ever did anything right) leaving Krossbones to die. Krossbones headed off through the island hoping to find some source of food, or possibly even a colony where he could steal a boat, rangle up a crew and kill those bastards. Eventually he discovered a cave and as it got dark he headed into the cave for shelter. As he enetered the cave, he pulled out his sword and swallowed his courage: this is the moment where men proved themselves adventuring into the unknown. With a deep breath he took a step.... only to end up in the outskirts of Los Angeles in 2010, where he was almost immediately found by a prominent local wrestling manager, James Edwards and now here they are, ready to compete in LPW. Krossbones has no idea of what's going on, how he ended up moving some 400 years into the future or how he is going to get home, but he loves to fight and he loves gold and so he will fight and try to win gold until he finds a way back home In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Walk the Plank'' (The Rubix Cube) **''Jolly Roger'' (running kick to a downed opponent aka RKO Punt) **''Brutal Seas'' (Top rope German Suplex) *'General moveset' **Corner Punches **Standing Punches **Other punches **Running Big Boot **Standing Big Boot **Suplex **Superplex **kick to a downed opponent **Armbar **DDT **Inverted DDT **German Suplex **Belly-to-Belly suplex **Belly-to-Back suplex **Ankle Lock **Stomach kicks **Spine Buster **Side slam **kicks (particularly to the stomach of a downed or rising opponent) **Suplex **Camel Clutch **piledriver **chop block **powerbomb **axe handle **top-rope axe handle **elbow drop *'Nicknames' **Krossbones **KKK *'Theme Music' **''"The Quest"'' by Alestorm Match history † Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. Category: Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni